Sonic the Hedgehog the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (Version 2)
Cast Scrooge McDuck: Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Extra with Eddy: Mario (Super Mario Bros.) Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)), Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant), and Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack: Lola Loud (The Loud House) Extra allies: Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog), Crysta, Zak Young, Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) the Mane Seven, the Stallion Seven, Spike, Ember (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Mushu (Mulan), Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Ed, Double D, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Kevin, Rolf (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), Anna, Kristoff (Frozen), Rapunzel, Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled), Gogo Tomago, Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6), Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde (Zootopia), Merida (Brave), and Wreck-It Ralph Launchpad McQuack: Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under), Olaf (Frozen), and Baymax (Big Hero 6; But unlike the original, Baymax will assist in the climax) Mrs. Beakley: Carlotta (The Little Mermaid) Duckworth: Sir Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) Mrs. Featherby: Aunt Cass (Big Hero 6) Genie: Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit; as a genie) Extra with Roger: Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. franchise; as a genie princess who, along with Roger, wanted to be free) Merlock: Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Dijon: The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit; Greasy will be the one who will be losing his pants during the gag run and he, along with Smarty, Psycho, Stupid, and Wheezy will turn good in the end) Extra with the Toon Patrol: Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted; he'll be Dijon's evil side) Musical numbers 1 Arabian Nights (From "Aladdin") (Performed by Gonzo the Great and Rizzo the Rat in the opening) 2 Cheer Up, Eddy (Parody of "Cheer Up, Charlie" from "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (Performed by the allies to cheer Eddy up after escaping the pyramid when they and Eddy lost the Treasure of Ali Baba to Judge Doom) 3 In a World of My Own (From "Alice in Wonderland (1951)") Performed by Lola Loud when she daydreams of playing tea party after polishing her new teapot, unaware at first, along with the allies, that it's a magic lamp) 4 Friend Like Me (From "Aladdin") (Performed by Roger Rabbit when he and Princess Peach befriend the allies upon being released from the lamp and catching up to the 21st century) 5 A Whole New World (From "Aladdin") (Performed by the couples in the ally group when they spend time having fun with Roger and Peach) 6 Playing With the Big Boys Now (From "The Prince of Egypt") (Performed by Judge Doom when he and Constantine almost took over the world with Roger and Peach's powers in Roger and Peach's flashback) 7 Are We Dancing (From "The Happiest Millionare") (Performed by John Davidson and Leslie Ann Warren when Mario and Peach and even the couples in Sonic's group have their romantic dance together at the Archeological Society Ball) 8 Far Longer Than Forever (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Mario and Peach in their minds when the Eds, the Toon Patrol, and Mario are in jail) 9 Friend Like Me End Credits Version (From "Aladdin (2019)") (Performed by Will Smith) (First end credits song) 10 A Whole New World End Credits Version (From "Aladdin") (Performed by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle) (Second and last end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Ali Baba's Map Discovered from his Laundry (Version 2) Chapter 2: Judge Doom's Orders/The Pyramid Immediately Dug Up Chapter 3: Pyramid Trek/The Treasure of Ali-Baba Found (Version 2) Chapter 4: The Treasure Stolen/Escape (Version 2) Chapter 5: Back Home Three Days Later/Meeting Roger Rabbit and Princess Peach Chapter 6: Fun Good Wishes/Roger and Peach Reveal Judge Doom and Constantine's Plot From the Past Chapter 7: Tea Party Disaster/Roger and Peach Taken by Eddy and a Reluctant Sonic's Group and Mario Chapter 8: The Archeological Society Ball/Getting Away from Judge Doom and the Toon Patrol's Change of Heart Chapter 9: Constantine Takes Over/A Break-In and Rescue Mission Planned Chapter 10: Shutting Down the Security System/Almost to the Lamp (Version 2) Chapter 11: Judge Doom Takes Over/Final Battle Chapter 12: Back to Normal and Roger and Peach Freed From the Lamp by Sonic's Last Wish/Ending Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Parodies